Sparks and Fireworks
by Moonshine 369
Summary: Lily discovers two things in her seventh year: She wants fireworks in a relationship, and she wants her relationship to be with James Potter. But every time she sees him, she gets sparks instead. Will Lily be able to solve this problem? CH.9 UP! R&R :
1. Simple Desires

Hi there! You might recognize my account name from a previous story, and if not, hello! I want to get right to the point so-

**Disclaimer: Unless I suddenly turn blonde, and become a billionare (with a _b), _you should have no reason to compare me with J.K. Rowling.**

I think the story should explain itself. Just a simple James Lily fic. This first chapter is from Lily's POV, the next from James's, then Lily's and so on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_Sparks and Fireworks_**

**Chapter one:**

**Simple Desires**

_**By Lily Evans**_

Hello there! I am Lily Evans, and I am a normal girl.

To an extent.

Pleased to meet you. I consider myself quite normal in everyday aspects of life. I am simple (for being a girl, as girls are naturally complex), well thought out, smart, and agreeable. Yes, yes. That'll do.

I am a girl of simple desires.

Now you may say- and I might just agree with you- that no desire is truly simple. Some desires just _seem_ simple but when you think hard about them they're _so_ complicated that you suffocate. And die. And there goes your life, crushed by a not-so-simple desire.

Back to the point.

I truly only have one simple desire. (Because the rest are so complicated that you might just suffocate.)

But it is a complicated simple desire.

My simple desire is:

Fireworks.

Yes, yes, I know. It's what every teenage girl wants. Besides a big bust and perfect skin (and occasionally that high pitched giggly voice that the guys love), every teenage girl wants a relationship. But mine seems more… sane. Maybe it's because it's coming from me, and I'm grading it.

Back to the point, again.

I want a serious relationship. I don't want crushes. I want _love._ I want that movie theater kind of romance where the boy kisses the girl in front of the pond of paradise and the fluffy pink hearts float around and in the back of the scene you see… fireworks.

Actually it's not fireworks. Because when you ask your annoying sister she tells you that you're thinking to hard and your brain may explode at any given moment, so she'll just leave now. And if you ask your supposed-to-care mother, she just chortles and then when you stress the point, she makes a bloody appointment to the eye doctor because she thinks your seeing things. Some mother…

But you understand (I hope).

So here I am.

Lily Evans. 17 years old. It's been five minutes into the train ride to Hogwarts, and I'm in an empty compartment staring out the window thinking about my simple desires. Some life I lead.

Then, my saviors from the perilous doom I call my mind.

The compartment door slid open, and in stumbled two of my closest friends, Frank and Alice, hand in hand. They had been friends for most of my sixth year, and gotten together in the summer. Alice is normally the shyer of the two; Frank is normally more open, but, then, it depends who they're conversing with.

"Lily!" Alice cried, walking over to me, interrupting me from sulking, which I shall eternally owe her for.

I stood up and brushed away any remaining thoughts of my simple desires and hugged her. "Alice!" I said, just as happily, hoping she wouldn't notice that I honestly wasn't enjoying myself. To my satisfaction, she didn't. I should consider a job in acting.

"'Lo, Frank," I said to Frank, opening my arms. In all honesty I was worried he wouldn't hug me, and just leave me standing there with my arms open for eternity, because sometimes Frank was like that. But then-

"How could I forget my Lilyflower?" Frank chuckled, and hugged me.

"You guys'll keep me company, right?" I begged, trying out my best help-me-I'm-pathetic look. I don't think it worked very well, because Alice gave _her_ best I-wish-I-could-help-you-but-I-can't look. And her looks are better than mine.

"Yeah, we would, but… aren't you supposed to be in the prefect's compartment?" Frank asked, gesturing to the badge I wore on my shirt (proudly, mind you).

"Damn," I muttered. "I completely forgot!" I frantically slid the compartment door open, but I paused before I left, pointing to Frank and saying, "I owe you one," and then walking out the door. I could hear Alice giggling as I departed.

What an example I was setting now! Late for Head Girl duties. What a fine Head Girl I am.

I nearly dashed down the train to the caboose, the largest compartment, marked, pointedly, "Prefects Compartment."

The moment I had slid open the door and tumbled inside was the moment I saw him.

He was looking out the window. Sharing the same thoughts as me, about simple desires? I highly doubt it.

He didn't even need to turn around. I would recognize that raven hair anywhere and no one can make it stand on end quite as fashionably as James Potter.

But he _did_ turn when he heard the door. And I _did_ see those hazel eyes behind the glasses, I _did_ see the nondescript expression that crossed his face, and I _did_ see his expression change to a sly grin. But most of all I saw the single most annoying boy who I could possibly have the displeasure to meet.

So, okay. Maybe that was pushing it. Or so I thought, until I heard his first words to me. No, not a 'Hello' or a 'How was your summer?' or even a curt, 'Evans.' But no, he decided he would pat the empty spot next to him and say, "Kept it warm for you."

"Rain check," I said, avoiding eye contact (for eye contact, I found, was definitely something you didn't want to make in cases like this), and sitting as far away from him as I could, until I realized that I was right across from him. The devil does that too, you know. You don't realize how close he is until you see his face again. James Potter _could_ very well _be the devil._

"I'll hold you to that," he threatened, still grinning cockily. One. Of these days. I am going to hurt. That boy. _SO_ badly. Mark my words.

At that moment something clicked in my head, just in time. James Potter wasn't a _Prefect_. So what the _heck_ was he doing in the bloody Prefect's compartment? Funny how my mind works like that, hm?

James raised his eyebrows, as if the reason he was in the prefect's compartment was common knowledge, which- a note- it was most definitely was _not_. But he had quite a way of doing that: looking at you like you're the most stupid thing he's ever seen. Too bad he's not good for much else but making people feel terrible about themselves.

Then he began rummaging through his bag for something. "Oh- shoot- I know I put it in here- somewhere," he murmured. And then he pulled out a large badge with the four house colors- red, green, blue and yellow, on the Hogwarts emblem. I gaped at it… the Head Boy badge.

"Do I have to wear this thing all the time? It's definitely going to ruin my outfits," he said, proudly fastening it to his shirt. Then he looked up from his chest to me and said, "I see your wearing yours, too. We can match!"

"No—but--… who'd you steal that from?" I demanded, thinking as quickly as I could.

James scoffed. "Sirius!" he said, sarcastically.

Having Sirius Black as a head boy might just be more frightening than if James was.

He breathed in curtly and stood up. "We'd better start our rounds, then, shouldn't we?" he asked, outstretching his hand to me. Don't… give… in… Lily! I've had several calculations that involved James Potter being a hypnotist. Otherwise, why would I be fighting so hard just _not_ to take his hand?

I stood up, (without his hand, I'm perfectly capable of standing myself, thanks) and abruptly walked out of the compartment. Shoot. Shoot, shoot, shoot. This day was _not_ going as planned.

Honestly, I hadn't really read the letter that came with the badge and the announcement that I was going to be Head Girl. I was too excited and too busy trying to fend off insults from my sister who can't see fireworks in the background of romantic scenes. Anyway, the point was, I really didn't know what I was supposed to be doing. And I didn't feel like engaging in a battle of wits with James Potter, so that's what I told him.

"I really don't know what we're supposed to be doing."

"Oh, oh, oh," James said. "No problem, I'll explain. See, we're going to have to be working together, so we need to establish a sign of partnership, right? So we steal some romantic music and find an empty compartment, and then we start snogging."

"I could _smack_ you!" I hissed, and I really don't know why I didn't.

"Okay, okay. We make sure no one's doing anything bad. I honestly don't know--"

Again, didn't feel like engaging in conversation, so I cut him off saying, "Can we do this separately?"

"Nope."

I eyed him suspiciously. He was grinning, but that was normal. In all honesty I didn't believe him, but I guess I just didn't feel like arguing about it.

"Fine, let's go."

James stepped in front of me, apparently trying to appear chivalrous (it wasn't working), and walked down the train. It wasn't long until he stopped at a commonplace compartment and slid the door open far enough to stick his head in, and for me to get a view of what was going on inside.

I was about to nag him about randomly stopping before I noticed what really _was_ going on inside of the compartment. There was a tangle of black and blonde hair, and two bodies apparently attached to the heads (if there were any) that were now making furious contact. Though I wasn't able to identify the blonde due to her current position, I could put two and two together and realize that the black hair belonged to Sirius Black, or else James wouldn't have walked in on a random snogging couple.

The next sentence confirmed my calculation.

"Oi! Sirius!"

If I were Sirius in this situation, I would glare furiously at James, close the compartment door, and never speak to him again. But Sirius was Sirius, and Sirius wasn't serious enough to take this situation seriously. (Lord I stretched that pun too far this time.)

Sirius interrupted his engagement with the blonde (which I could now identify as an overly perky sixth year I had forgotten the name of, and again, no Head Girl skills!) and turned to James. The blonde was panting, but was silent and red in the face.

"I'm bussyyy," Sirius whined. The blonde giggled.

"Guess who my Head Girl is?" James said arrogantly, draping his arm over my shoulder and pulling me closer to him.

"Uhh… Layla McKnight?" Sirius asked, sarcastically.

"If you congratulate me, I'll be on my way and you can continue with your well worded discussion," James said. Why did Sirius put up with him?

Sirius stood up. "Hey- I was going to congratulate you! Congratulations, mate!" he shook his hand. "Now get out," and he slid the compartment door closed again.

I shrugged James's arm off. The _nerve._

"I thought we were making _rounds_!" I cried.

"We are. We're going '_round_ the train, showing you off."

"I am not a trophy!"

"Aww, don't think so badly of yourself, babe," James said, pulling me into a hug.

"Damn, Potter, get away from me!" I said, shoving him away. "Touch me again and you won't have hands to touch me with!" So maybe that was pushing it a bit. I sighed, and continued, "I'll go this way. You go that way," I said, pointing with both hands in different directions.

"I'll find you," he threatened, pointing towards me as he walked in the opposite direction.

What a _great_ year this was going to be.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, the first chapter! Not much to say- just hope you liked it! Please R&R! The next chapter will be from James's POV.**


	2. Welcome to Potterland

Hi again! School's starting tommorow (7th grade. Blehh.), so I though I'd give this chapter before I get wrapped up in homework and such.

**Disclaimer: Sometimes I dream about being J.K. Rowling, but, and I'm sorry to say it, some dreams just will never come true.**

I think the story should explain itself. Just a simple James Lily fic. This first chapter is from James's point of view.

* * *

**Sparks and Fireworks**

**Chapter Two:**

**Welcome to Potter Land**

_**By James Potter**_

Readers beware:

What you are about to read is not written for sensitive eyes.

FOR IT IS…

POTTERLAND!!

Now from my point of view, it's a completely normal place to live. I wake up, I'm in Potter Land. I go to sleep, I'm in Potter Land. I breathe, I'm in Potter land.

Hullo. If you haven't guessed it yet, Hullo, I'm James Potter.

Back to Potter Land.

There are only five people who are allowed in Potter Land. James Potter (given), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. She pops into Potter Land every once in a while, even though I think that she tries to get as far away as possible from it. Curse that little Flower.

Take for example, the train ride. I mean, what kind of girl wouldn't die to go patrolling with James Potter?

_Her._

"Prongs, mate, pass the rolls."

Meet my best friend, Sirius Black. Sirius Black is in need of rolls.

Do I pass him a roll?

Of course! I'm his best mate.

Do I pass it to him normally?

Heck no.

I pulled out my wand, and (very innocently) muttered "Wingardium Leviosa" under my breath. Next thing you see, a roll's flying above the heads of many unsuspecting Firsties.

"Can't you pass it normally?" Sirius sighed. In sighing, he distracted me, causing me to flick my wand over the head of none other than Lily Evans, and… drop it. But still, it wasn't my fault. Lord, she probably put her head under the roll just to have an excuse to yell at me.

"Potter!" Yep, I think so.

"You shouldn't be floating rolls around in the first place but why'd you have to bloody drop it on me?!" Because you put your head under it, silly.

Lily pegged the roll at Sirius. I don't think he wanted it anymore. Sirius scoffed and pegged it at me, and I took a large bite out of it.

"Mmm. Tastes like _Lily_," I said, grinning. Lily gave me a disgusted look. If _she_ took a roll that had hit _me_ and said it tasted like _James,_ I'd take it as a bloody compliment.

I felt a sharp kick under the table. Stronger than she looks.

"Oi! You're stronger than you look, Evans!"

"Guess what, Evs," Sirius said, grinning.

"Do I want to know?" Lily said, narrowing her eyes at him, and then shooting me a glare as well. What did I do?

"The 'Ead Girl and Boy get to share a common room,"

I thought he was joking.

I elbowed him sharply in the ribs and said, "No! Really?" For this really was an amazing scrap of news.

Sirius nodded. Lily gaped.

"How do you not know this? Aren't you supposed to know everything?" I inquired.

Lily put her head in her hands. "I didn't even _read_ the stupid letter, okay?" she said, looking defeated. I would take to feeling sorry for her, but who got so upset that they didn't read a letter?

"I told you that, Lily!" Lily's friend, Layla McKnight spoke up. She flipped her brunette ponytail back (a common trait for girls, and maybe I'd do it except for the fact that I don't have a ponytail) and continued, "When you passed by my compartment, 'member?"

"I was too busy trying to fend off Potter here!" Lily said, and made another sharp blow on my knee. GOD! STOP! My knees were _not_ taking this well.

"What's so bad about having to share a common room with me?" I demanded. "Besides my knees being broken, Lord!"

"If I made a list it would take forever!" Lily shrieked. God she was getting worked up about nothing.

I sighed and reclined on the bench, flashing her a winning smile. It didn't work. She hates it when I do that, y'know, and I really don't see how that's physically possible, who can resist a James grin? Directly out of Potter Land, packaged and wrapped just for Lils, and she resists. How _rude_.

"You'd really make a list for me?"

"Ugh!" Lily moaned, and she opened her mouth to say something (very rude I'm assuming,) but was cut off by Dumbledore clinking his glass with a spoon, or a fork, or knife, or something metal-like. Anyway.

Dumbledore stood, majestically. He could pass for the King of England and no one would say otherwise.

"First, I would like to say welcome to our new students, and to our old, welcome back." Dumbledore started nearly all of his speeches like this. I went into Potter Land for most of it, thinking about possible future pranks and such. But eventually some of Dumbledore's words pulled me out of Potter Land and into reality.

"James Potter and Lily Evans, both from Gryffindor, will be our new Head Boy and Girl." Aha. Some respect. I stood up to let my fans admire me. Lily rolled her eyes at me and did the same. She wants to be just like me, I know it.

The cheers died down after a bit. Lily and I sat back in our respective seats. "You know they were cheering only for me, but you can pretend it was for you, too," I whispered, smiling respectfully.

She glared at me and attempted to deliver another kick, but I moved my knee this time. "Want to play 'footsie' then?" I asked, innocently.

Lily narrowed her eyes, and then kicked me again, and this time she succeeded. I think she broke my kneecap.

"Look, just stay out of my way, alright?" she commanded, threateningly. "And I'll stay out of yours."

"Oh, but Evans, baby, I don't want you to stay out of my way." I dodged another kick.

This was going to be a fun year.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Sorry if I spelled "Wingardium Leviosa" wrong. I didn't have the book at hand when I wrote this.**

**Anyway, there you go! I know it's not quite as long as the first chapter, but I hope it will suffice.**

**R&RSVP:**


	3. Simple Pleasures

**Okay, so I told myself that I wouldn't update 'till you people reviewed. But I don't think I'm going to have much time to update otherwise, so I'll do it just to be nice.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing clever to say. I'm still not blonde.**

* * *

Sparks and Fireworks

**Simple Pleasures**

_**By Lily Evans**_

As I predicted, James managed to already get me grumpy by the time the feast was over. As if I wasn't angry enough, _Potter_ thought it'd be "funny" to lead the First Years to the Slytherin Common room instead of the Gryffindor. (It wasn't funny.)

After this mindless prank, I had to lead about a hundred confused First years back to the Gryffindor common room, _and_ kick James one more time in the shin. (_That_ was funny.)

After that, James and I walked (this term used loosely, for I walked and James _limped_) to Dumbledore, and he would take us to our common room. (What kind of mindless person thought that up? The Head Girl and Boy were perfectly capable of living in their _own_ common rooms. I made a mental note to do my homework and perform the rest of my aspects of life in the Gryffindor common room.)

"Ah, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore greeted us. "Are you familiar with your duties?"

"Yes, sir," I lied. It couldn't be much different from Prefect duties, right? James just nodded.

"Excellent. If you'll just follow me…" Dumbledore led us up some complicated-looking stairs and in front of a painting I hadn't noticed before. "You will set your own password, and enlighten your friends on what it is, though they shouldn't be inside without one of you. If you'll excuse me…"

"Certainly, Professor," I said, politely. "It was nice seeing you again."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded, and then walked away.

"What should the password be, dearie?" James asked, wrapping his arm around my waist. I shoved him away, moaning, "Potter!"

"Password set," said the man in the painting. "Potter."

"Thank you, mustache man," James said. The man in the painting curled his mustache with his finger. The painting swung open and James walked in.

"Potter!" I repeated. "But… that can't be the password… can't we reset it?" I cried, frazzled.

"Next month," said the man in the painting robotically.

I grunted and sent the painting a grudging look before following James into the common room.

It was very large, about the same size as the Gryffindor one (which was very large considering it was only for two people.) There were two doors where the stairs to the girls and boy's dormitories would be in the Gryffindor common room, labeled, "Head Girl," and "Head Boy."

I glared at James for a reason I have forgotten, and then trudged into the door. Sometimes I think my subconscious mind just causes me to glare at him, and sometimes I just do it for the heck of it.

Behind the door were stone stairs leading up to an insanely large bedroom with a full sized bed, a vanity, a bed stand, and anything else you could possibly imagine a teenage girl would need to keep sane, and better. There was a door the led to a walk in closet which I doubted I would need, but then again, it was nice just to have it.

Another door led to the bathroom. Inside practically everything was marble. Marble sink, marble counter, marble walls… and there was a large tub, about the size of the one in the Prefect's bathroom.

"Ahhhh," I moaned, seating myself in the Jacuzzi size tub. I would strip down and take a soak right there had I not had things to do that day. But instead I just sat in the empty tub imagining I was taking a long refreshing bath, with James Potter…

With James Potter disappearing slowly before my eyes! I didn't mean _with_ James Potter! I just didn't finish my sentence! …Really!

"Mmmm…" I sighed, closing my eyes and resting my head on the rim of the tub, while propping my feet up on the other edge.

"That good, huh?" a voice said.

Merlin.

I jerked my head around to see James looking at me with one eyebrow raised slyly, grinning. My heart skipped a beat. Embarrassing much?

"Don't worry. I won't let anyone know that you spend bonding time with your bathtub."

"What are you doing in here??" I gasped. I quickly stood up and attempted to walk out of the tub, but tripped over the edge (which was very high so the complete lower half of my leg was prohibited from moving an inch), and toppled so far that by the time I opened my eyes, my face was right in front of James's shoes.

"You like them? They're brand new," he said, twisting his shoes so I could get a better view.

"They're gorgeous," I said. He outstretched his hand to help me up. Now this time I really couldn't refuse it because I couldn't get up by myself.

I grabbed his hand and attempted to steady myself, but James 'tripped' and fell, and somehow we ended up side by side staring at the ceiling.

"Klutz," I hissed, and got up myself this time (though I had to put my hand on his chest to steady myself…honest. And it just _naturally_ lingered there… really! I had nothing to do with it.).

James grabbed on to my hand (which I hadn't offered) and pulled himself up so that we were staring face to face. He wrapped his hand around my waist and kissed my forehead (though I was a good six inches shorter than him).

"Potter you prat!" I said, pushing him away. "Bloody…" my voice wavered as I searched for something to wipe my forehead off with. I succeeded in finding a towel in the cabinet on the sink, which I promptly used to wipe my forehead.

"That was just rude," James said, looking thoroughly insulted.

"I'm going get my friends," I said, and walked out the door.

After two seconds I returned. "Get _out!_"

I walked down the stairs with James close behind and quickly dashed out of the common room, and to the Gryffindor Tower. It didn't take long to find Alice, Frank, and Layla, and I quickly herded them back up to the Head Common room.

James apparently did the same, because instead of returning home, he returned with his quirky Marauders.

"Ohmygod, Lils!" Layla shrieked. "This place is amazing!"

"Let's go to the Head Girl room," I said. James and his friends were already filing into the Head Boy's.

Layla and Alice skittered into the door. Frank hesitated, and started after the boys, but I pulled him by his robes into the Head Girl's room.

"Hey, I've got my sexuality to protect," he jeered, jokingly.

"Frank, you're here with your girlfriend," I said defensively.

Frank considered this, and then shrugged. "True."

"Why is the bathroom all screwed up?" Alice asked as she walked in and looked around.

"James and I had a little run-in," I said, and then proceeded to explain what had happened a few minutes ago. I didn't even omit how long my hand rested on James's chest… they're my friends, after all, they have a right to know, right?

By the time I was finished, Layla and Alice both looked as if they were comprehending something, and Frank couldn't stop snickering.

"I don't see what's funny!" I cried, narrowing my eyes at him.

"You… were… laying… in… the… tub!" he said between sniggers. This was probably the day that I learned that all men were insensitive.

"You probably shouldn't have wiped your forehead off," Layla said.

"What? Why not?" I asked. Layla commonly had strange predictions. This one didn't make much sense.

"I dunno. You insulted him? And James likes it when you insult him, 'member?"

"Yeah, but had I not, he would've said something stupid like how I _wanted_ it to stay there."

Alice, the more sensible of the two, spoke next, saying, "Just sounds like typical James Potter." She elbowed Frank in the ribs, and he stopped laughing. "Anyway, I--"

But Alice was cut off by James appearing in the room, saying "Anyone want a butterbeer?"

"Merlin's beard, James, how'd you get butterbeer already?" Layla demanded.

James raised his eyebrows as if Layla was asking an extremely stupid question. "I _always_ have butterbeer."

"Go away, James, we're gossiping," Frank mocked us.

"Ooh, can we join you?" James asked, clapping his hands together giddily.

"We'll meet you downstairs in a bit, get out," Alice said. James shrugged and obeyed.

"We will?" I asked. Alice had quite a way of making decisions without telling anyone.

"Sure we will. _I_ want a butterbeer," she said.

"And plus you and James can have some more bonding time," Layla said, then added, "Or at least you and James's chests on bathroom floors..." So they _had_ acknowledged that part, "… by the way, do you know how uncomfortable that story sounded?"

Alice shook her head. "I'll bet Lily was _very_ comfy."

I glared at them but I knew they were just joking. My friends were quirky, they weren't _mean_… I think.

"Anyway, let's go," Alice said, and walked out of the room. Frank and Layla followed, but I linger behind. As Frank walked out the door, Layla turned to me and said, "Lily. You _live_ with him now. You can't avoid him forever," and she walked off.

I followed.

You gotta admit. She had a point

* * *

**Okay so that's not really a good place to end this, but I couldn't think of any nifty last sentence. So please, R&RSVP! Or I _really_ won't review this time. :3 Just do it. THANKIES. Toodles.**

**AUTHOR'S EDIT IN: It has come to my attention that all my readers out there have become disabled in the art of clicking, and typing. What, may I ask, has caused this? Is it my lack in saying, "REVIEW!!!!" ? Because if so, here you go.**

**REEEVVIIIEEWWW:**


	4. Of Butterbeer and Snogging

**The update took a bit, but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. ('Cept Layla. :)**

* * *

**Of Butterbeer and Snogs**

_**By James Potter, and his Imagination**_

Butterbeer is a delicate substance. It has to be drunk (or is it drunken?) properly or else the consequences are hazardous. Maybe I should have alerted Lily and her friends of this, but I had to make some sacrifices just to see Lils drunk. Okay, well that seems a bit more selfish than it did when it was in my head. But it was for a very good cause.

My satisfaction.

You should consider donating.

Back to the point.

Lily, Layla and Alice, apparently, were not regular drinkers. As in they didn't have much experience in drinking. As in… the fact was, they were pretty much wasted after their first butterbeer. It was kind of scary, actually.

Alice was lying with her head on Frank's lap. Layla was leaning her head on Sirius's shoulder. Lily was staring into space.

It was definitely new to see Lily staring into space. She's always looking at something, be it the board, or the teacher, or a book… but today she was staring at nothing. Or maybe it was this tiny ball of lint on the sofa.

Well, she should be staring at me. I quickly ridded the room of the ball of lint by plucking it into oblivion.

Lily glared at me. "God, Potter, why'd you have to do that?" she moaned. "We were having a-" she hiccupped. "-Staring match!"

This… was a new experience.

"A staring match, huh?" I repeated. For when your fiancée is drunk, and having staring match with lint balls, you don't let the opportunity pass. You stress the point to make fun of her, because it's fun to make fun of the drunk. That's what keeps the world spinning.

"Yes," Lily swallowed, loudly. "It's… _very_ persistent."

"Is that so?"

"_Yes!_ But now I'll never know who'll win because you just plucked him into his furry death." She reached for another bottle of butterbeer. I put out my hand, restricting her.

Friends don't let fiancées drink. Especially if they're on the verge of allowing their dinner to reappear.

"I think you've had enough to drink," I said, nodding. She glared at me.

How is it possible that she's drunk enough to have staring matches with lint balls yet sober enough to hate me?

"I just want one more sip, come _onnnn_, Jaaamees!"

"No," I said, sternly, taking the last bottle of butterbeer. "You don't need to be vomiting all over the brand new common room." Okay maybe that was pushing it a bit.

There was a loud snore coming from the direction of Alice and Frank.

"James- gimmee another," Frank said. See- Frank had _several_ butterbeers. He was still sober as ever. I tossed him the last bottle.

"Hey- How come he gets one?" Lily whined. "Tha's not fair!"

"Mmmm," I heard a grunt coming from the other direction of the room. Layla and Sirius were… snogging.

Maybe butterbeer wasn't such a good idea after all.

When I turned back around, Lily was holding the butterbeer bottle and was steadily chugging it down. I sighed curtly but I knew there was, sadly, no way to retrieve the butterbeer bottle.

Lily belched (very un-ladylike) and moved to the floor. From there she rested her head on my lap.

Okay, this I could get used to.

But one of the paintings perked up suddenly and said, "Master Potter… Curfew is in five minutes,"

I moaned.

Regretfully, I removed my fiancée's head from my lap and stood up. "Alright guys, get out," I said. Frank and Remus groaned. I hadn't noticed but Peter was long gone. Alice woke up and the three exited grudgingly.

Layla and Sirius were too busy to hear me.

"Oi! Get out!" I said louder. Sirius broke off and glared at me, and then wrapped his arm around Layla and they exited, Layla tripping several times.

"God… Potter, you're so… bloody _loud_…" the indescribable lump on the floor said. Was that _really_ Lily? The lump put her hands over her ears and stood up, saying, "Please… stop… talking…"

"I'm not." I pulled her up by her arms.

And I swear I had nothing to do with this.

But she grabbed my hands and put them on her waist, and put her own around my neck, bringing us closer.

So pretty much in the blink of an eye we had just about the most romantic kissing scene anyone could wish for.

Well. Not exactly. There were empty butterbeer bottles strewn across the room, cushions missing from the couch, and the room was overall messy.

But who cares? Lily was closing her eyes, and her mouth was getting insanely close to mine.

Now, I know what you're thinking. "Come on, James, you can do better than kissing Lily when she's drunk and halfway unconscious!" But if you were in my shoes, you probably would be snogging her already. She was just so… _there._

So I closed my eyes, and we reached ever nearer…

And then she would go to sleep and when she woke up, _if_ she remembered, then he could just tell her she was hallucinating. And we could have something else to argue about.

I swear this scene was going in slow motion. I could hear the romantic music playing. I could sense the audience was holding their breath.

And then…

And then…

We kissed.

As I ran my hand through her hair, we continued, and I could feel her arms around my neck bringing us even closer.

When we broke apart (which felt like years later,) she looked at me seriously. (Not even going to use a Sirius pun here- it would ruin the moment.)

"James… I love you."

…

Okay, so that didn't happen. But it really could have.

What happened in reality was:

After the romantic music started playing but before the audience held their breath, Lily… hiccupped.

She drew back sharply as if realizing what she was actually doing (which was kissing a guy she loathed). And then she hiccupped again and sprinted over to the trash can, where she promptly emptied her dinner into it.

Well…

You can't win them all.

* * *

**R&R SVP!!**


	5. Regrets

**Here's Chapter Five, nothing to comment about.**

Disclaimer: Don't own nuttin.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**Regret**

_**By Lily Evans**_

I can't honestly say that I remember a thing that happened that night. I just remembered waking up on the couch in the common room with a couple empty butterbeer bottles lying around, and the shower running loudly.

There was a blanket on top of me. That means… James put a blanket on me last night. Okkayyy.

I grunted and sat up, and my hand immediately flew to my head. I had a splitting head ache.

The gods above must have seen me suffering because they sent me a blessing. James Potter walked downstairs, in nothing but a towel… dripping… wet… Did I say blessing? …Well, I didn't mean it.

"Oi, you look terrible," he said. I suddenly remembered why I hated him so much.

"Good morning to you, too," I said, standing up as best as I could, though I was insanely dizzy. "What happened last night?" I asked, though I couldn't even try to pretend that I wasn't afraid of the answer I was expecting.

"You _really_ shouldn't drink, you know," he said, re-fastening his towel around his waist, (I looked away, I'm not a pervert, you know.

"Is that what happened? I feel like I got run over by a Grindylow," I said rubbing my eyes. I must have looked _very_ attractive that morning.

"You'd better get changed, we have potions in an hour," he said, ignoring my question. I glanced over at the clock.

"I can't get ready for class in less than an hour!" Fifty seven minutes. …Eh, every minute counts, right? And 'Less than an hour' just seemed a whole lot worse than 'an hour.' …Okay so I'm a little weird.

"Fine then, skip potions and just go to the next class," he suggested, and then walked up into his room.

"I can't skip potions! Professor Slughorn will _kill_ me," I shouted up to him, folding the blanket that I was laying under.

James returned fully clothed and had taken to messing with his hair. "You need to get your priorities sorted out."

Don't you see how loving he is? He'd rather get killed then be tired. And _I'm_ the one who needs to get their priorities sorted out. I don't think so!

"My priorities are just fine!" I yelled. In retrospect, I probably shouldn't have done it that loudly. And then I threw a pillow at him for good measure. But he ducked and it hit a painting (that grunted loudly) so that doesn't count, right?

Seeing no point to pursue this discussion any further, I walked upstairs to change. Which… proved to me more difficult than it looked, seeing as I hadn't even unpacked. So I had to waste some valuable moments rummaging through my suitcase, and by the time I had finished changing, the room looked like something had exploded.

"I still say you care too much," James said the moment I reappeared in the common room. He must have spent that whole time thinking _that_ one up.

"Thank you," I said, and began picking up the butterbeer bottles and cleaning up the room. It looked like something exploded. "Really- what _did_ happen last night?"

James paused and took the butterbeer bottles from me, walking over to the trashcan to dump them. "You _really_ don't wanna know."

That's a bad sign. Coming from James Potter especially. I must have done something really humiliating. Like a strip dance. Merlin.

"Potter- just _tell_ me." The minute I had finished this sentence I thought that I should probably have said James instead of Potter, because then it would seem more significant. Too late now, though.

James shrugged. "You kissed me."

That was a hard blow to dodge. Ew. Kissed him? That was worse than a strip dance (not really).

"I gotta go brush my teeth again," I said, rubbing my mouth on my sleeve for impact. James looked offended, but continued.

"Well… you didn't _kiss_ me… _really_…"

I raised an eyebrow.

"But still, it _counts_ because you _almost_ did…"

This was getting nowhere.

"And then you threw up."

Oh. That must have seemed very attractive.

"Don't _ever_ let me drink butterbeer again," I said, glaring at him threateningly.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault," he said. My exact thoughts. It really wasn't though, because I didn't have to accept it, but it was nice to have someone to blame.

There was no use to dignifying that with an answer. I gathered my things and walked off to potions(after shooting him another glare, you know me).

I started for potions, and James was quickly by my side again.

"You know, I _could_ tell all of Hogwarts what happened last night," he stated, grinning at me, bouncing along with his every step.

I paused and turned to him, giving him the iciest glare I could muster, and said in a voice that matched my expression, "You leak a word of this to anyone, and I'll hex you to kingdom come." I pulled out my wand and brandished it in front of his eyes.

"Potter! Evans!" a voice said. Well, that voice didn't belong to James. It was high yet dignified, and it could only belong to…

James and I both turned around slowly to see Professor McGonagall looking very disappointed about something. What did we do? We were just getting to class.

"I would expect more from you, as our Head Boy and Girl. Class started an hour ago," she said, her voice wavering with angriness.

"Did I say _eight _ten? I meant _nine_ ten," James said, innocently. I'm going to kill him.

McGonagall ignored him and continued, "Do you have a reason for being out of class?"

"Sure we do, Professor," James said, and my mind was quickly emptied of all thoughts of killing this boy. He could get us out of this, he was the best liar I knew. I was honestly about to hug him until he finished his statement, saying, "Evs was threatening to hex me to kingdom come, weren't you, Evs?" He put his arm around my shoulders.

Well I did what any sane girl would do in this situation. I stomped on his foot as hard as I could.

"Shit, Evans!" James said, hopping up and down on his good foot and clutching the one that I had just tried to break.

"I hate to say this, but, detention, Ms. Evans, for threatening another student and being out of class," McGonagall said.

I gaped at her. What about James?

"And you, Mr. Potter," she finished.

Not the best of punishments, but it would do.

"Come to my offices at nine o'clock on Wednesday and Thursday. We will discuss your punishment there," she said, and walked away. I could here her muttering something about disrespect and such.

"You prat!" I yelled at James. "I don't even know what time it is! What class am I supposed to be in?" I demanded, but didn't stick around for an answer.

Detention with James Potter. It couldn't get worse than this!

* * *

**  
So, god, I didn't upload the whole thing. This last bit wasn't there before, I edited it in, so you'd better read it.  
R&RSVP!**


	6. A Dignified Excuse

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I seem to have missed uploading a section of chapter 5. I edited it in recently, so you need to go back and read the ending (which WASN'T THERE BEFORE) and then come to this one. Sorry for the inconvinience xP.**

** This chapter's shorter than the last. Sorry. **

**Chapter Six:**

**A Dignified Excuse**

_**By James Potter**_

Sometimes I wonder why that girl hates me so much. It's not like I did anything to her. Well that was a lie, but you get my drift.

I think she tries to find reasons to get mad at me.

For instance:

When McGonagall asked us what we were doing, what was I supposed to do? Lie? _Me?_ That's just insulting.

Then again in retrospect, I wouldn't be doing Detention. Yet, I'm was doing Detention with Evans, so it canceled itself out. Right? Riiiight?

Well it all seemed fine and dandy until I got back to the common room that afternoon and looked at the calendar.

That night was the fist full moon of the school year.

Which… wasn't good.

If you haven't deducted it already, it is very hard to squeeze Detention and running around as illegal animagi on the same night.

I ripped the calendar off of my wall and sat on my bed, staring at it. Maybe it was wrong. Maybe it was lying. Are calendars allowed to lie? Because they shouldn't be.

Clearly Dumbledore couldn't know about this. Or McGonagall. Or… Lily.

I tried my best to sneak out of the common room without getting a wild lecture from Ms. Evans. Thankfully she was in her room, so I didn't have that to worry about.

I ran down to the Gryffindor common room. When I walked inside the first thing I saw was Sirius and Remus. Good and extra good because Sirius wasn't snogging Layla or any other Gryffindor girl that I may or may not know about.

"Sirius- Remus," I said, walking up to the couch next to them. "Detention–tonight... what do I do?"

"Hm?" Remus said, looking up from an essay of a sort. He paused, and then seemed to comprehend what I was worried about. "Oh…" and he paled.

"Just fake sick again, I don't see a problem," Sirius said. We had to do this several times to escape Detentions. But it had been used so many times that the idea was running dry, and plus there was another problem with red hair and green eyes…

"What about Evans?" I asked. "I can't disappear without her wondering why, because she'll know I'm faking sick and keep an eye on me."

"Just lock the door when you sneak out the window this time," Sirius said.

"It doesn't _work_ like that," I said, pleadingly. "Evans- she sees everything!" That sounded better in my head than it did when I actually said that.

"Then she'd already know," Sirius said, nodding.

"She probably does," Remus said. Sirius and I both shot him astonished glances, and he dignified himself by saying, "She's smart. It's not like she never wonders what we do every month."

It suddenly hit me that this conversation was very public. Strangely, it didn't worry me too much, though it probably wasn't a good idea.

Sirius shook his head. "Prongs, she'll be in detention anyway."

Ohh.

"Oh!" I said. I honestly hadn't realized that. She wouldn't be able to stalk me unless she somehow got out of Detention. And Lily wasn't one to lie; she had too much (unnecessary) pride to stoop that low just to stalk a sick boy. Hmm.

"You'd better go start looking nauseas," Sirius said, and then dug through his bag, and producing a lavender candy that resembled toffee. "Here, a Vomiting V-----," he said happily. "Good for one two pukes at any given moment. "Just contract your tummy and-"

I winced, and took the candy from him, biting my lip, and then headed out of the room.

I consider myself a fairly good actor, but when I got back into the common room, Lily just wasn't buying it. I tried everything. And then I won her over when I vomited into the trashcan. Maybe it reminded her of the previous night, but she winced and walked out to Detention.

The midnight run was like any other. After we found Peter, who had snuck down to the kitchen for a midnight snack, we snuck out.

We mostly managed to keep Remus down without any injuries this time, though when we all changed back, Sirius had a bad bruise on his arm and I one on my leg. (But that could have been from Lily when she decided to take her anger out on my legs; you never know.)

So when I trudged back to the common room at who knows what time, I definitely wasn't expecting what I saw.

A certain redhead on the couch reading a book with a mug of coffee and a very pleased (yet disturbingly angry, if possible) look on her face welcomed me.

Lily yawned. She hadn't even looked up from her book yet. She was probably half asleep, so maybe if I could just sneak around her…

So I did just that; I tried my best to be as silent as possible in creeping around her pane of vision. I was so close, and she still hadn't said a word. Maybe she _was_ asleep; maybe she had jinxed her eyes to stay open just to give me a spook.

She wasn't _that_ weird, was she?

Then again, you never really know.

Almost safe. I had opened the door (which, mercifully didn't creek) and was stepping inside when her voice made me jump.

"Have a nice night, Potter?"

Not good.

* * *

R&R SVP! 


	7. A Question and an Answer

**A/N: So I'm sure you've noticed this, but in the last chapter there was a section where Sirius used the words Vomiting V----. And I can totally explain. I was thinking of a candy name that started with a V so it sounded natural, and I couldn't use the puking pastelles because they hadn't been invented yet. It's the same idea, though.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**A Question and an Answer**

_**By Lily Evans**_

What James tried to do was insulting to say the least. Did he honestly think he could get away with this? Did he honestly think he could get past _me,_ Lily Evans?

Okay, now I'm just creeping _myself_ out.

The point is I wasn't that stupid.

Oh, and the other point is, he _is_ that stupid.

As if I had honestly fallen asleep. As if he was _soo_ silent and I wouldn't be able to hear him.

But I think I've stretched that point enough.

James had frozen in a very strange position, with one leg half up as if to start climbing the stairs, and his arms flayed out like someone was holding a wand to his back.

"I _said-"_

"I _heard_ you," James said. I was taken aback to say the least, I think my head even jerked back a little (but maybe that was the result of too much coffee). James's voice was surprisingly stern, I had never heard him this angry.

Why was _he_ mad? I was the one who deserved to be angry. This stunt that he had tried to pull definitely hurt my integrity a bit.

He turned around and I saw his expression. It wasn't angry, but more confused and upset. He stood there, waiting for me to respond.

In all honesty, I didn't have a response to offer him. Its funny- I was a prefect, I was _so_ used to yelling at people, straightening them out. I was _so_ used to yelling at James, mostly, and here I really… didn't have the heart.

I cleared my throat.

Why was I feeling so bad? He'd snuck out, and he knew it, and he deserved to be punished. Yes…

"What the _heck_ were you thinking?" I spat. I had regained my anger.

James bit his lip.

"You _really_ thought I would fall for that vomiting candy trick? I am _not that stupid, _James!"

He paled.

"I don't see how you can continually diminish your dignity, and still be such a bigheaded prat!" I really shouldn't have said that. I could have gone through the whole lecture without attacking him on a personal level. But I couldn't resist.

He reddened. "Hey-" So he _did_ have a voice.

"And especially to get out of Detention… for that you'll have McGonagall to answer to!"

"Listen, Evans-"

"You should _think_ harder next time, Potter! You… you…" I suddenly realized that I had stood and was now pacing the floor.

"I can explain!"

"Oh, really?" At this time I realized that I had woken up several paintings, so not only were James's eyes on me, but several ex-teachers and such. "I'd love to hear an explanation!"

James plopped down on the couch I had just been sitting on. He nearly knocked over my coffee mug, but I grabbed it before it fell. I resent that now. It diminished the drama, seeing as I couldn't do a graceful thing in my life.

He held his head in his hands, his head facing down to the floor. The carpet wasn't _that_ pretty.

I advanced to the spot right in front of him, and placed my hands on my hips. I was really good at this lecturing thing. I would definitely be a good mother. Hmm.

"I'm _waiting_."

"I didn't have a choice," James said, his voice was wavering and dripping with regret.

"Is that _so_? Then please, do tell your reason."

James looked up from the carpet to me. Haha. I _knew_ I was prettier than the carpet.

"I'm _wait-_"

"Remus… is a werewolf."

I could feel my jaw unwillingly drop. What? What? That was impossible. He- but… no!

I had always suspected something peculiar about that. Remus always turned up in the hospital wing the day after the full moon, occasionally accompanied by one of the four 'Marauders,' and the answer was right there in front of me, but I had always refused to accept it.

I plopped down on the couch next to James. I could practically feel all of my anger drain as I glanced over to him and saw his expression. He looked almost … hurt.

"R-really?" was all I could say. I should have thought of something better than that, but given the state of time, it wasn't even necessary.

James nodded and looked straight at me. I honestly hadn't realized how big his eyes were before, I had never really looked.

"And m-me and Sirius and Peter are…" he swallowed.

I stared at him. I had never seen him this serious. It was definitely something new… very new for me.

"Animagi."

"James! I..." Now he was feeling guilty, I could tell. He was thinking that he shouldn't have told me, but it was too late.

"_Illegal_ Animagi," he corrected himself.

Double play.

"You can't…"

"And no one knows."

I swallowed.

"So, Lily, _please-_"

"Hey. Hey! James, you can trust me."

He looked stricken. Apparently he wasn't expecting that. Truth be told I wasn't expecting that either, I'm pretty sure my mouth took a mind for its own that night. Well, I wasn't going to stop it now, it was on a roll.

James looked up at me, eyes twinkling. A trace of a smile was on his face. I could feel myself blush.

"You understand."

"Of _course_ I do," I lied. Of course I wouldn't tell anyone about them, but I don't think it had honestly sunk in about this whole predicament… it took time, not five minutes with scattered smiles and blushes. Things didn't work like that, unfortunately.

And then James leaned towards me as if to whisper something in my ear. I honestly had to stop my arms from hugging him as tight as I humanly could. He just looked so distraught.

"I gotta get up to bed," I said, pulling back abruptly and standing up. "Don't forget. Detention tomorrow." I said it almost as if I was reminding him of a date. I shook my head quickly and turned to go back to my room.

This was going to be a hard thing to get over.

* * *

**When my sister read this, she was like "Hey! James can't tell Lily that!" So sorry if any of you peoples didn't like that. Anyway, review. Please. 8)**


	8. A Mistake

**Hi there, all you people! I'm back from my pseudo writer's block session. Sorry for the pain and agony it's causing you to not be able to read my wonderful story. (That was a joke.)**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own HP, but neither do you. x  
(Unless your JK Rowling but I couldn't put that because it doesn't rhyme.)****

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight:**

**Mistakes**

_**By James Potter**_

Lily took the news better than I had expected. In all honesty, I thought she might run up to Dumbledore right then and there, wake him up, and tell him all about us.

Nah, but she didn't. She just looked confused and went to sleep.

When Remus had told the lot of us, I didn't look at him the same way for the next week or so. How could a boy so calm and caring be such a wild creature? It was just too much for me to fathom.

I dunno about that girl. She's giving me a run for my money.

The next day, Lily and I didn't interact too much. Though when we did it was disgruntling polite. It was like someone was talking for me. Someone who clearly thought me and Lily should be getting along.

Later on, I was contentedly sitting in the common room pretending to read something while secretly letting my mind drift, when Lily tumbled in, red in the face, calling for someone named 'James.' Who was this James person? Oh wait… that's me.

Lily never used my first name. Ever. Ever _ever_ ever. Ever. So when she yelled 'James' right in my ear, I assumed it was someone else until it clicked. You understand.

"What? Are you on fire?" I asked. I always used humor as a component through awkward times. It seemed to help sometimes.

"Detention! We're late!" She said. Ah, yes, Lily Evans, always the impractical one. I was fine just forgetting Detention, but she had to remind me. Had she not remembered, we wouldn't have to go.

But it was too late, she was already out the door, and if I didn't come, it definitely wouldn't look good if I didn't stumble up beside her, which I did. It actually wasn't especially easy, because, though Lily was about a head shorter than me, she could walk pretty fast if she wanted to.

When we arrived at McGonagall's office, it was to see two sponges, two scrubbers, and two buckets of water on her desk. I could only assume that this wouldn't be good.

"My classroom could use a proper scrubbing," she said. Well _that_ sure was nice, Minnie.

"You will scrub without magic, when you get to the classroom you will find that it will lock on its own. Sir Nicolas will come by from time to time to see how you are doing. When it seems to him that you have cleaned the room to the best of your abilities, he will unlock the door. When he is not around, I trust I can leave you alone?" she said, curtly. Now that was just _rude_.

"Yes, Professor," said Lily.

McGonagall nodded to the two of us and walked out of the room.

"Well, let's go," Lily said, and picked up her own brush, sponge and bucket, and made for the exit. I had no choice but to follow her to McGonagall's classroom. When we walked inside, the door shut behind us. God, she was good.

"She wasn't joking," I said, trying the handle.

"Come _on_, James, let's just get this over with." I glanced over to Lily and noticed that she had already rolled up her sleeves and was now on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor.

"I feel so muggle-ish," I said, poking my sponge several times.

"Is that a new word, then?"

"Sure is."

"I'll be sure to owl the Dictionary people."

Was this it? Could Lily Evans and James Potter possibly be having one civilized humanly conversation? I must be imagining things.

I must have been staring into space because the next thing I knew, I felt a sharp blow right on my knee and heard Lily saying, "Come on, I'm not doing this without you."

And as she turned around, I could swear I saw a trace of a smile crossing her features.

She giggled when I bent down awkwardly. "Come on!" she snickered. "I had to do this all the time when I was little."

"That doesn't make it any easier," I said, and I clumsily slipped on a wet trail of her scrubbing and ended up completely on the floor.

"You're getting too dependant on magic. You need to be… to be…" she stammered.

"Versatile?" I suggested.

"Not exactly what I was going for, but, hey, it works."

I could get used to this.

Cleaning the classroom didn't take half as long as I had expected. We only had about a fourth of the classroom left when Lily started complaining about her arm hurting. So, I, being the amazingly manly and polite guy I am, suggested we took a break.

"Damn, and I didn't even bring my game of exploding snaps," I said, defeated, as Lily sat on one of the desks and I made myself comfortable on the floor (which was harder than it sounded).

"I don't even know how to play," Lily admitted, massaging the arm she had been using the whole time we were locked in this unfair detention.

I gaped at her. "How do you _not_ know how to play exploding snaps?"

"Muggle-born Do-gooder."

"Shameful."

Lily bit her lip, suddenly looking very upset about something. She looked up at me for a moment, then looked away, quickly.

"Hey- What's wrong?" I asked. I stood up from the floor (which wasn't that comfortable after all) to face her.

"Nothing… it's just that…" She paused, considering her words. "Thanks for trusting enough to tell me about… you know…"

I did know. I honestly didn't know how I didn't expect this subject, the one involving werewolves and illegal animagi, to come back up.

"It's nothing," I said, smiling at her.

"No, it's something," she said, and before I knew it, she had put her hand in mine and was squeezing tightly on it.

"You're a good friend, James."

I took another step closer to her.

"You… well…" she stammered.

I gave her the nicest 'shut up' look I could muster. It's hard to politely tell someone to shut the hell up because you're ruining the kissing scene.

Then I could feel her slide her other hand into my second. It was just as warm and soft as the first.

And for the second time in a week, she leaned her head towards mine, but it was okay, because she was sober, right?

And (I'm not imagining it this time), the romantic music started playing again and Lily Evans, perfect amazing spectacular girl of my dreams, was right there. And she stood up, and her lips were so close to mine, and… and…

"We'd better finish the floor."

Were those _my_ lips moving? No- I couldn't be talking- my lips were supposed to be kissing Lily Evans! What was I doing?

I realized that I had dropped her hands and inched away from her. Lily. Lily Evans. I had just turned away from a kiss with Lily Evans. _And_ she was sober.

"Oh," Lily said, looking very distraught, some would say even on the verge of tears.

I did the only thing I could do- which was give her a caring look then bend down and start furiously scrubbing the floor with all my might.

Lily was quickly scrubbing, too, but she went to the opposite corner of me, glaring at the tile she was scrubbing, a region we had already cleaned to the best of our abilities.

I don't blame her. If I were her, I'd never speak to me again.

It wasn't that I didn't _want_ to kiss her, because I did. It just didn't feel like _she_ wanted to kiss me. She seemed so unsure, so unsteady. And I wasn't about to force this gem into a relationship she probably didn't want.

I was right in doing that.

Right…?

Right?

* * *

**A/N: It took a lot of self restraint not to type, "And that was when Lily pulled out her wand and Kedavra'd James."**

**So I think I deserve a few reviews.**


	9. Comfort Cake

**So I was going through my files on my computer and found this-- I can't believe I still have it! I think I'm going to delete this story without an ending... but... I decided to post chapter 9 anyway. I think I've lost all my readers, anywho, so.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Comfort Cake**

**_By Lily Evans_**

_Good news or bad?_

So it wasn't that great of a conversation starter. But I was late for Arithmancy because I overslept, and James apparently found it unnecessary to wake me. The point is, I was tired and quite frankly didn't feel like doing anything anywhere close to thinking.

I sighed and folded over the scrap of parchment before tossing it at the back of Layla's swaying head, a target a good two rows in front of me.

I watched Layla jump a little when the note hit her. It didn't take her any thought to know that it was from me, this being obvious when she turned to shoot me a glare, and then scribble something in return.

Huh? I don't get it.

_Do you want the good first, or the bad news?_

If you promise neither of them involve murdering James, good.

_Good news- I started hating Potter again._

_Bad news- I started hating Potter again._

_Funny how these things work out, eh?_

I know that didn't really go into enough detail, but I hadn't talked to Layla since before the 'detention incident,' as it will now be referred to, and I figured she deserved a scrap of information.

Is that new?

_Not really._

You know, it's almost like a soap opera how you function. Soon enough, you'll be saying, "James! James! I bear your son!"

I snorted.

_I don't think that's so possible. There are some factors that make that a bit out of reach._

Fine then. Maybe, "James! I just discovered that my true birthmother is… a Potter! I'm your sister!

_Ah. Like I could live knowing he's my brother. Not to mention the fact that we look nothing alike, and I have 20/20 vision._

Wellll, he'd leave you alone, wouldn't he? How weird would it be to date your own sister?

_Knowing him, I don't think that would change things too much._

Leave it up to you not even to entertain the possibilities. 

_Sorry. I'm crabby._

Anyway, I'm trying to pay attention, I've got to bring my grade up. Last term I got a P.

_And however sorry I am about that, I must say, the dilemma at hand is far importanter._

I tossed the note at Layla before realizing what it said. I saw Layla snicker into her sleeve before scratching something down and tossing it back to me.

Importanter? Lily, I must say your vocabulary skills have greatly decreased since we last conversed.

_Shut up. You wouldn't complain if you had stayed up till midnight last night, too._

Is that why you were late for Arithmancy?

_Sure, let's go with that._

So are you going to tell me how detention went last night or not?

_Terribly._

Tell me more! I _need_ information.

I paused and started at the parchment, sucking on the tip of my quill, thinking about the best way to word this. When I was finished writing and scratching out, the parchment looked something like this, with the first three lines scratched out:

_I'd tell you but-- _

_I'd love to give you information --_

_It's not that I don't--_

_I need cake._

Huh? Oh, god, Lily, tell me this isn't that "comfort cake" stuff you pulled last year!

_I NEED COMFORT CAKE._

-Giantsigh-

Anyway I can help extinguish this feeling?

_Transfer Potter's parents to Africa._

I tossed the note quickly, but unfortunately, Alice, who sat next to me at our table, found it the perfect time to slip and elbow me, thus changing the target of the wadded up parchment, so instead of hitting the perky brunette it was supposed to, it instead hit an unsuspecting black-haired bespectacled boy who looked like he was trying to catch a nap.

James flinched a little and rubbed the back of his head as if he had been hurt by the parchment, before turning around to me with a questioning look. I could feel my cheeks reddening and silently, yet intensely prayed that he wouldn't open the letter.

Unfortunately, God wasn't listening, and James unfolded the note. I could see his hazel eyes darting up and down the paper, reading the last note as well as all of Layla and my previous messages.

He blinked at the parchment before taking his own quill, licking the tip of it (a funny little habit of his), dip it in his ink, and scribbling a note of his own. He slowly and deliberately folded the paper and casually tossed it back to me.

**You and Layla have the strangest conversations. I won't even comment on the soap opera bit… wouldn't want to say anything that'd get me hexed. If my parents ****were**** moving to Africa, by the way, you'd be the first to know.**

**Oh, and I'll bring you some cake later if you'd like.**

**P.S. Your aim ****sucks****. **

"I didn't think you were _serious_ about the comfort cake," Layla said later on that night. She was attempting to fit several books in her bag, sleepily, about to head up to bed.

"Yes, I was very serious about the comfort cake," I said, standing up. I was in the Gryffindor common room, it was after several hours of James-free overwhelming homework, of course I worked twice as hard. It's how I get my anger out. That's natural, right? "Want to join me?" I asked, though I wasn't completely sure I was up to the company.

"Nah, too tired," Layla said, though I knew that she wasn't just doing that because she knew I wanted to be alone. I still hadn't told her about what had happened the previous night. I had kept putting it off. I figured I'd get around to it eventually.

I nodded as Layla walked up to the girl's dormitory. The common room was completely empty, at last. I stood up and walked out of the room and down to the kitchens.

Last year I had done the same thing. That being unhealthily obsessing over cake to get me through rough times. Last year it owned up to James, too, but that can be expected.

When I walked into the kitchens, I was greeted by a sweet-looking bright eyed house elf. The rest were busy cooking breakfast for the next morning.

"Ms. Evans! How may I help you?" the elf said with a perky smile.

"I'd just about die for some cake, Blinky," I said with a sigh, and a soft smile.

"Vanilla, Lemon, Strawberry, Coconut-"

"Skip straight to Chocolate, Blinky."

"Oh, that bad? Right away, Ms. Evans." I pulled up a chair sullenly at the counter and put my head in my hands. The memories of the previous night were still fresh in my mind. I had stopped denying it. I really did want him to kiss me. Desperately. And when he looked away, I really felt like someone could just have kedavrad me on the spot.

Now, looking back, though, I wondered what would have happened, had we kissed. I knew he wouldn't permanently be Mr. Sensitive-James, Arithmancy that morning had proven as much. But would he even _try_ to improve? Or would he still be the same arrogant, big headed prat that I am so insanely in love with?

And what would happen if the relationship failed? Things would be so awkward. I'd see less of him, think less of him, and it would be terrible having to see him everyday. It would be so weird not having that fun-loving little marauder bouncing around everywhere.

"Ms. Evans? Your cake!" Blinky squeaked, though I could only see the tips of her two ears over the counter, accompanied by Blinky's two arms holding up a plate with a giant slice of chocolate cake on it, with a fork.

"Thank you, Blinky," I said, taking the plate and watching her scuttle away happily. I paused, watching after her, her bliss happiness. You know you've got it bad when you envy a house elf.

I dug my finger into the thick layer of chocolate icing on top of the cake and poked it into my mouth. I instantly remembered how well the comfort cake remedy worked.

"What, no milk?" a voice said. I turned around to see James, smiling rather coyly. He tentatively seated himself right next to me. "You can't eat chocolate cake without milk," he added.

I frowned scornfully at him, then turned to glare at my cake sullenly.

"What's Hogwart's most perfect, respected Head Girl doing out past curfew?" he asked with an expression of pure curiosity. "You should give yourself detention."

I scoffed. "Milk washes away the flavor, duh."

"Hm?" James asked. "Oh, denying you're doing anything wrong, huh? Milk compliments the flavor, duh."

"Does not. Might as well drink water. Clearly, you do not know your cake rules," I said, scooping a large piece onto my fork and waving it in front of his face tauntingly before shoving it into my mouth. "Duh," I mumbled with a mouthful of cake, then, immediately regretting it, blushed furiously.

James looked past it. "Lord, Detention for me, too, then," he said, putting his hand on his head in mock shame. "What am I going to do with myself?"

I smiled unwillingly, forgetting to be mad for a moment. Then I remembered I was supposed to be grumpy and frowned again, but James had already seen.

"You're a bad actor," he said, grinning.

"I hate you," I said, giving my best "I'm-too-depressed-for-words" look. I ran my finger along the new empty plate, making a line through the thin layer of icing and crumbs. I probably would have licked the plate clean, but, given present company, decided against it. "You make me eat my cake too fast."

"Are you feeling alright? I think you're going a tad insane."

I slid off my chair. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going drown myself." I started to make for the door, but I almost instantly felt a very strong hand grab my arm and restrict me from further movement. A surge went through my body at his touch, which wasn't unexpected.

"Hey. You want to go… I dunno, walk around the lake, or something? A midnight stroll?" He asked, with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Like on a date?" I said, quickly, my eyes widening. I smiled happily.

"Yeah," he said, a trace of a smile crossing his previously worried looking face. "Sure."

"No," I said, my expression quickly changing back to its previous, and walked towards the door.

James hopped off his chair and caught up with me. "Lily. Please."

I heaved a sigh, leaning up against the exit of the kitchen, and then, after a few seconds of pretending to consider a question I already knew the answer to, said, "Fine."


End file.
